Such a perfect world
by synthroid
Summary: Because, sometimes, being with the one you love is all you need. S&S one shot


Such a perfect world,   
by Ana  
  
The soft autumn breeze ruffled through his hair, misplacing it even more than it naturally was. He smiled   
to its soft touch, and tightened his grip around the petite, slim figure whose head rested peacefully on   
his shoulder. So what if he had problems to solve, a strict family to deal with? He couldn't care less.   
He was with her, and that was such a perfect little world they had built together...  
  
He noticed she had her eyes closed.   
  
"Are you asleep?" he asked in a low voice, tucking a strand of her light hair behind her ear.  
  
"Iie," she murmured, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering,"  
  
She snuggled closer to him.   
  
"Cold?"  
  
She shook her head, "Iie,"  
  
He sighed, eyeing the placid lake which they were sitting by. The light pink and purple sky reflected on   
it gave him a nice sensation, along with the silence they were surrounded by. He felt as if they were the   
only two beings alive on the planet, as if there was nothing that could tear them apart. Such a perfect   
place...  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know," he said, smiling, "Right now I can only think as far as the next second,"  
  
She chuckled lightly, "I see,"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No particular reason..." her voice trailed off, "Just making conversation,"  
  
He breathed in the scent of flowers, which he couldn't distinguish. They weren't cherry blossoms, that's   
for sure, for his cherry blossoms had a unique perfume. Yet they were pleasing... Almost surreal. The   
breeze blew again. Such a perfect moment...  
  
"Do you want to go home?" he asked her, uncertain about her answer.  
  
"I like it here, let's stay a little longer," she said, "Besides, I was just remembering the old times,"  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Hai... The good old times, when we were just children playing 'card chase',"  
  
He laughed, "'Card chase', eh? My favorite game,"  
  
"Mine too," she smiled, "That's how I met you,"  
  
He looked distant, maybe he was visiting those memories in his mind. The memories he knew would never   
be erased or thrown away, because he kept a copy of them in his heart. Such a perfect history...  
  
"I still can't believe it all turned out like this," stated the girl, smiling.  
  
"This meaning...?"  
  
"Like a fairytale... The prince came back, the princess finally declared her love for him, and they   
lived happily ever after,"  
  
"Who would have thought that I'd become a prince?..." he chuckled.  
  
"Who would have thought I'd find such a prince?" she said.  
  
His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He still didn't know how to take compliments, especially hers.   
Because for him hers meant more. Because he loved her, and he knew that she could read his soul like an   
open book. Such a perfect companion...  
  
"There's no need to blush, you know," she laughed, pinching his cheek lightly.  
  
He looked down, "I can't help it,"  
  
"I liked it back then..." she said.  
  
He looked intently at her, knowing her sentence was yet to be finished.  
  
"...but I wouldn't trade this for nothing,"   
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" inquired the boy.  
  
She nodded, "It certainly wouldn't hurt to hear it again,"  
  
He smiled, looking deeply into her eyes of an amazing green, "I love you,"  
  
She closed her eyes, and let her heart beat joyfully while those words echoed in her mind.  
  
"I love you too," she murmured, putting her arms around him.  
  
He pressed his lips lightly against her cheek, and carressed her hair. At that moment, he would give   
anything not to have to leave her, and stay like that until the end of time. Because he was in the perfect   
place, at the perfect moment, with the perfect companion who had given him the perfect history...   
  
"You know..." he began.  
  
She looked up at him, curiously, "Nani?"  
  
"This is such a perfect world..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
{A/N - Too mushy, eh? I know... It's just that I was in the mood, and since I know you guys like flufiness   
when it comes to CCS, I was like: "Why not give it a try?"... ^.^}  
  



End file.
